danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Aqua Traiana
thumb|300px|ימין|מסלול אמת המים - ויקישיתוף thumb|שמאל|300px| Plan de Rome avec l'aqua Traiana en rouge Video: The Search for the Aqua Traiana Volume 65 Number 2, March/April 2012 by Rabun Taylor For the past several years, filmmakers Ted and Mike O'Neill have worked with archaeologists Rabun Taylor and Katherine Rinne to discover the remains of the Aqua Traiana, one of ancient Rome's greatest aqueducts. The short film here shows the team scouring the countryside north of Rome, discovering one of the aqueduct's spring houses, identifying construction materials and techniques unique to ancient Roman builders, exploring one of the aqueduct's channels, and pinpointing one of the locations where the remains of the Aqua Traiana were used to help build a Renaissance-era aqueduct that also fed the city's insatiable need for water. thumb|650px|right|The Search for the Aqua Traiana with Rabun Taylor מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית האמה 10 של רומא , " טריאנוס אמת מים ( אקווה טריאנוס ) נבנה על ידי " הקיסר של שמו היא נושאת, ב 109 , על מנת לספק מים לאזור העירוני של טרסטוורה , היחיד שהיה באותה עת עדיין לא היה מצויד במנגנון מים נאותה האספקה. " אקווה Alsietina , למעשה, שנבנה במהלך המאה לפני על ידי אוגוסטוס לשירות של naumachia שהמלך עתה לבנות שלהם בתחום טרסטוורה , לא היתה שתייה. מים Captava נפרד ממקורות שונים למרגלות סבטיני מונטי , בצפון מערב אגם Bracciano ( Sabatinus lacus ); דרך המים מנהרות שונים היו אז לתעל את הצינור הראשי, אשר מתחיל (" caput aquae ") מתוארך בין מעיינות חמים של Vicarello ועיריית טרבור . משם הצינור רץ בצד המזרחי של האגם, בחלקו מתחת לאדמה וגם על arcuazioni קטן, מקבל כמה תרומות. לאחר Anguillara בעקבות הנהר משמאל Arrochar , רק לשקע של האגם, ואז הם לנתק, ולאחר חציית תקופה ארוכה של האמה של arcuazioni " Alsietina אקווה , חזר למחתרת בעקבות Clodia באמצעות (בין רחוב Cassia ו Aurelia ויה ) עד שמגיעים לה ג'סטין . מכאן הוא הלך במסלול המשוער של האמצעים הנוכחיים של Pineta Sacchetti וס 'Casale פיוס החמישי, לצאת לשטח הפתוח שוב, על גשר מקושת ופעל Aurelia באמצעות זקן, בצד החיצוני של וילה דוריה פמפילי , עד "הטירה" נמצא שם המסוף נבנה מאוחר יותר "פורטה Aurelia" (היום סן פורטה Pancrazio ). בהעדר מקורות רשמיים המספקים מידע מדויק יותר, המרחק הכולל יכול להיות מוערך ב כ 57 ק"מ, עם קיבולת יומי השווה ל 2,848 quinarie 1 , כמעט 118,200 מ ' 3 (1,367 ליטר בשנייה). בטון, צינור בשורה 1 מ 'רוחב 1.30. לגובה של 1.78 מ '2.30., ריצה למרחקים ארוכים בגובה פני הקרקע, כפי שהוכח על ידי "נושמים" רבים עדיין נראים לעין, ולא היה שיפוע ממוצע של 2.67 מ'. לכל ק"מ. המסע כולו נעשתה על קרקעות, מ '9. רחב, רכש מיוחדת על ידי הקיסר באופן אישי. קיומם של מספר טחנות לייצר קמח בשטח שבין Janiculum ו טרסטוורה , העיד ב 6 המאה , אבל כנראה להציג הרבה יותר מוקדם, דבר המצביע על כך את ההבדל נוצלה לייצור כוח מניע לפעולה שלהם, עם המים, נופל גבוהה לרמה נמוכה יותר, התנועה הדרוש כדי להקנות את הלהבים של הטחנה. גזור פעם אחת במהלך המצור על רומא בידי הגותים של Vitige , בשנת 537 , טריאנוס אמת מים שוחזר על ידי Belisarius . לחתוך שוב את הלומברדים של Astolfo בשנת 752 , שוקם שוב על ידי האפיפיור אדריאן אני ב 772 ושוחזרו על ידי האפיפיור גרגורי ה V ב ' 846 . הפסיק והחל שוב כמה פעמים במשך מאות שנים, להפעלת טחנות ולספק את הארמונות של הוותיקן , של המאה ה 17 סוף סוף מחדש לחלוטין, בעוד מבנים עתיקים, להפוך את אמת המים של " אקווה פאולה ". קטגוריה:רומא העתיקה